


Kitten

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [20]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 20</p><p>Prompt from lazyclaire: Sheldon/Amy, kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazyclaire).



Knock. “Amy!” Knock. “Amy!” Knock. “Amy!”

The door opened and Amy poked her head out. “Yes Sheldon?”

“Are we breaking up?” he blurted.

Amy blinked. “What? We haven’t even gotten to second base yet, why would you think that? Do you want to break up?”

“You got a kitten,” he said, as though that explained everything.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“People get kittens when they break up.”

“While I agree that some people get pets to fulfil an emotional need, some people just get them because they’re cute, cuddly and fun.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know.”


End file.
